Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{3}}{7^{4}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{7^{3}}{7^{4}} = 7^{3-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{3}}{7^{4}}} = 7^{-1}} $